


Two of a Kind

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2017 [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Dark Rey, Dominant Rey, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Rey Solo, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “But you're my sister,” Kylo says again, blankly. “And we've been...” He gestures vaguely to the bed, looking ill.Rey spears him with her burning gaze again. “Listen to me. That's not going to change anything.”





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober day fourteen prompt "incest."

As soon as the holo of Supreme Leader Snoke fades away, Rey practically drags Kylo from the bridge. Perhaps she should feel shock – even relief – at the revelation that's just been dropped on them, but all that fills her now is burning anger.

Kylo stumbles as she leads him back to their room, clearly more overcome by the news. As soon as they're alone, she lets go of his arm and turns blazing brown eyes on him. “He's been lying to us!” she explodes. “He's been lying to me since I got here, and he's being lying to you for years!”

Kylo can only stare at her, dumbfounded. “You're my sister.”

The words only feed the rage in her gut. “He said it like that to get at us. It's another form of control.” She clenches her jaw, pacing around the room. “It's not going to work.”

“But you're my _sister_ ,” Kylo says again, blankly. “And we've been...” He gestures vaguely to the bed, looking ill.

Rey spears him with her burning gaze again. “Listen to me. That's not going to change anything.”

“But-”

“No. What we have is real and important and _powerful._ And he could be lying.”

“He isn't lying. I can feel it.”

Rey knows too, had accepted the truth of the knowledge the moment she heard it and cursed herself for not figuring it out sooner. She plants herself in front of him. “I don't care. It doesn't change how I feel about you. Think about it, Kylo. This only brings us closer together. We can be unstoppable. Two of a kind.” She reaches for him and he takes a step back.

“Rey-”

She steps into his space again. “Do you still want me?”

His eyes go wide, but he can't help looking her up and down. He swallows, and Rey knows she's won. A dark grin, and she reaches to part his robes, hands shamelessly starting to divest him of his clothing.

A long moment of hesitation, and then his hand is in her hair, tugging her to face him, then drawing her in for a kiss. It's uncertain, not at all like them, and she denies it, presses deeper, licking fiercely into his mouth as her hands find his fast-hardening cock. He gasps into her, instinctively pressing closer.

“You're mine,” she insists, pulling back just enough to speak, staring into his eyes as she roughly jerks him off. “We belong to each other. Just like this, no matter what.”

“ _Yes_ ,” he gasps, breath sharp as he comes across her fingers. Rey grins. 


End file.
